The Incredible Hulk: The Ultimate Sacrifice
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This fan-made story is similar to the end of the Incredible Hulk 1978-1982 Series. Where Reporter Jack McGee is on trial for a murder he didn't commit, and only Dr. David Banner can save him, even if he have to sacrifice himself and the Creature. Based on the characters from the 1978-1982 TV Series starred Bill Bixby & Lou Ferrigno.


"THE INCREDIBLE HULK: THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Writer's Note: Not just a story, it's a fan-made story because I watched classic rerun episodes of the Incredible Hulk and then I saw the 1990 final telefilm, "The Death of the Incredible Hulk," After jumping out of a exploded plane, the Hulk is thrown into the night, falling down hard onto the concrete. After his transformation, Robert Bruce Banner died, saying that he is free. But despite the Hulk's death in the 1990 telefilm, the TV movie's makers had intended from the start for him to return in "The Revenge of the Incredible Hulk," As of July 10, 1990, a script was being written. It has been reported that the fourth film would have featured the Hulk with Banner's mind, and that the project was cancelled because of Bill Bixby's struggle with cancer until his death in 1993, but Di Pego has refused both these claims as fan rumors, pointing out that Bixby's health had not yet begun to decline at the time the telefilm was cancelled. Although I haven't seen much of the series in reruns on syndication for the last several years. This fan-made story involves where Dr. David Banner and Jack McGee finally comes to terms with each other. I decided to used the unwritten and unfilmed script for 'The Trial of Jack McGee' as a jumping off point, and stuck to the show's formula of two Hulk-outs per one hour episode. I hope you enjoy this fan-made story.

Disclaimer: This is a fiction work based on characters from the television series, "The Incredible Hulk" created by Kenneth Johnson. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Jack McGee is in for the fight of his life and is about to go on trial for a murder he didn't commit and only David can save him. But coming forward will put David at risk. Is he willing to make a ultimate sacrifice for his main nemesis? How the TV series might have ended if it hadn't been cancelled.

The Incredible Hulk Series Ending: The Ultimate Sacrifice

- Three Hour Episode -

Other episode references clips:

The Pilot, A Death of the Family, The Hulk Breaks Las Vegas, Of All The Guilts, Models and Murder, Married, Stop the Presses, Mystery Man, Kindred Spirits, Proof Positive, Prometheus, The First and Inteview with the Hulk.

Characters:

Dr. David Banner (episode pseudonym "David Batson")

The Creature

Jack McGee

Robbie, Country Club Superiory Grounds Keeper

Thompson, Country Club Grounds Keeper

Country Club Manager

Mob Thug #1

Mob Thug #2

Mrs. Thompson

Thompson boy #1

Thompson boy #2

Thompson's neighbor

Various Police officers

Con Man in Jail Cell

Vagrant in Jail Cell

Prosecutor

McGee's attorney

Presiding Judge and Courtroom extras

McGee's editor or possibly Mark

Emerson Fletcher, National Register Reporter

Various other reporters

Prometheus Project officer

Act I

Suburban Los Angeles country club. Established marble fountain in the garden. Jack McGee confronts grounds keeper Robbie, who had called him about seeing the Creature, but now denies it. Robbie is a ill-tempered person, and punches McGee in the face. McGee leaves, but vows to be back. Night falls. Seeing that McGee is close on his heels, David gives notice to manager, goes to Robbie's office for final pay check. Robbie spots Thompson doing shoddy work. Robbie confronts Thompson while David waits in the office. Thompson and Robbie have similar builds, and are both dressed in gardening uniforms. It is just after dusk. Two mob thugs appeared. They have come to kill Thompson, but they shot Robbie instead, but by mistake. Thompson and David, from opposite ends of the garden, are eyewitnesses. Thompson runs off. The two thugs chases Thompson but don't catch up to him. When they take after Thompson, David dashes out to see if Robbie is still alive. When he realizes Robbie is dead, he runs away. The two thugs spots David running from the body, but before they can pursue him, McGee re-enters. He has the tranquilzer dart gun in his belt (ever-ready to take down the Creature or 'John Doe' if he finds him). On the way in, McGee angrily asks the club manager where Robbie is. Manager replies that he's out back with "Batson" and Thompson. Manager sees the gun in McGee's belt. McGee also spots David running from the body, but can't make out the face. Insert shots of Mystery Man and Equinox encounters. Murmurs "John?" questioningly. When McGee reaches Robbie's body, the two thugs knocks him out, frame him for Robbie's murder. The police arrived and McGee is arrested.

Act II

David's apartment - David packing to leave. He hears on the news that McGee has been arrested for Robbie's murder. David looks stunned and troubled. He goes to Thompson's house. Moments later, the two thugs arrive to trash the place. Thompson pulls David into the detached garage, where Thompson, wife and two sons are hiding. Neighbor frantically calls the police while the two thugs continues loudly to trash the house. After a few minutes, they withdraw. David asks who those two men were. Thompson explains that he was an accountant for the mob, who at first offered to turn states' evidence, but then lost his nerves and ran away, taking along incriminating evidence as insurance against the mob coming after him. But it hasn't stopped the mob from pursuing him. Thompson says now they've found him and he must protect his family. The Thompsons prepare to flee. David urges Thompson to testify for McGee. Thompson says David should do that. David explains that he (David) will lose everything if he comes forward. Thompson fires back that he will also lose everything, but his everything includes his wife and two sons. Tells David he knows that he's not brave, but he's a survivor and he intends to live to see his sons grow up. David evinces sympathy for his predicament, but urges him to testify.

Thompson pretends to agree to go to the police, provided David goes with him. Says he just needs to get the documents against the mob, which are hidden in a satchel in his house. Thompson's wife begs him not to re-enter the house. David volunteers to get the satchel. The two thugs have been lurking outside Thompson's house, hoping he'd return. When they see David go into the house, they start going after him with guns, thinking to threaten him into revealing whereabouts of Thompson. The police arrive at Thompson's house, unwittingly scare off the thugs and the two police officers arrest David for burglary. Thompson, watching from detached garage, decides this is his only chance to get away. He runs out the back with his family.

Act III

At the jail house. David is booked for attempted burglary by the officer, who takes his fingerprints. David is placed in a group cell, adjacent to McGee's cell, with a vagrant and a con man. A solid wall separates the cells, with a small window grate high at the top. Since he can't see him, David doesn't realize that McGee is there. The guard says loudly, "In you go, Batson," which immediately gets McGee's attention. David tells the guard that he's innocent, there's been a big mistake, he must get out of there. David has a brief conversation with the con man, just long enough to establish that the con man is not a nice guy. McGee has heard everything. McGee's cell is separated by a wall so they can't see each other, but McGee tries to initiate a conversation at the bars. Recalling the name, "Batson," McGee asks if he worked with Robbie. It is clear by David's expression that he recognizes McGee's voice. McGee asks if "Batson" saw who really killed Robbie, and begs to tell the police that McGee is innocent. David says nothing. McGee tries again: "Say, Batson, have we met somewhere before? Your voice sounds so familiar." David remains silent. Shrinks to opposite corner of the cell. The con man takes notes of David's reaction. The guard calls lights out.

Later at night. Vagrant is sleeping. David is sitting with his head in his hands in the bunk furthest from McGee's cell, lost in thought. The con man playing solitaire in the bunk closest to McGee's cell. In flashback, McGee hears snippet of David's voice from The Hulk Breaks From Las Vegas, Mystery Man and Equinox. Murmurs agains "John?" Quietly gets the con man's attention, asks him to describe "Batson." The con man does. McGee asks the con man if he's heard of the Creature and the $10,000 reward. ($10,000 was a more impressive amount of money in 1982) Is he aware that there is a man who turns into the Creature? Yes and yes, although the con man has never believed that man-to-hulk metamorphosis stuff. McGee says he think "Batson" is John Doe, and tells the con man that the reward is his if he'll show David's face through the grating. The con man wakes the vagrant without alerting David and whispers to him to help man-handled David. They grab him and try to hoist him up to the window grate. David struggles wildly. Hulks out before McGee can see his face. The Creature tosses the two men aside, rips out the bars to his cell and escapes, leaving McGee still trapped in his (McGee's) cell.

Act IV

McGee's trial. The trial goes badly. The two mob thugs follow the trial to make sure that McGee takes the fall for Robbie's murder. David seeks out to Thompson to testify, but Thompson is long gone. Deep moral quandary, much soul-searching. Then a look of philosophical resignation, almost a faint smile. David calls McGee's lawyer, saying that he will be at the courthouse the next morning. McGee's lawyer announces to the press that he'll have a "a surprise star witness for the defense" the next day. The two mob thugs hear this, surmise that "surprise star witness" must be either Thompson or David, both of whom they want to get their dirty hands on. The two mob thugs waylay David as enters the courthouse. Start to beat him, demanding to know where Thompson is. Hulk-out. The two mob thugs subdued.

David comes in to an appropriately isolated, woody area, somewhere near the courthouse. It's past noon. He realizes that time is running out to testify on McGee's behalf. Finds some new clothes, and enters the court just as the defense is about to reluctantly "rest." McGee is absolutely stunned as David takes the stand. David stares straight at McGee with an almost defiant look as he gets sworn in, saying slowly and deliberately, "I, David (beat) Bruce (beat) Banner, do solemnly swear to tell the truth (beat), the whole truth (beat) and nothing but the truth, so help me God." Cue "Hulk" theme, fade out.

Act V

A few days later. A television reporter is outside the courthouse files the report, recapping the "the stunning developments that took place earlier this week." Dr. David Bruce Banner, believed dead these past five years, testified and Jack McGee is a free man. Fingerprints confirmed Banner's identity and witnesses from around the country confirmed that Banner is the elusive John Doe who metamorphosizes into the seven-foot, 330-pound, green-skinned, hulking Creature. Banner is now in protective custody, while the police, going on Banner's descriptation, hunting for the real murderers of Robbie. Reporter notes that the District Attorney hasn't ruled out bringing charges against Banner for crimes allegedly commited by the Creature, i.e., suspected murder of Dr. Elania Marks and five years' worth of assaults and massive property damage.

McGee talking to his editor (or Mark?). The editor and random passing colleagues congratulates McGee on his vindication. The editor says this story will put McGee back on top again, restore his reputation and his weekly column. Says, "I always knew this Hulk thing would pay off one of these days." Suggests even a raise may not be out of the question. McGee is surprisingly unenthusiastic, appears troubled and conflicted. He goes to Emerson Fletcher, and muses that he never expected "John Doe, the freak" to turn out to be Dr. Banner - someone he knew and respected. Now he realizes that he was holding Dr. Banner responible for the death of his closest colleague Elania Marks, causing Banner to pretend to be dead, to stay cut off from his family, on the run. Asks Fletcher why he never told him that "John Doe" was David Banner. Instead of answering, Fletcher gives McGee the Interview with the Hulk tapes so McGee will understand what David's been through over the past five years. We see flashbacks of the events referred to in the tapes as McGee starts to review them, particularly the automobile accident that caused the death of David's first wife and led him to his reckless experiment, and his relationship with Dr. Caroline Fields (including insert shot of her dramatic death in Married).

Cut to jail house. David lies on a bunk in a cell, utterly drained and despairing, staring at the ceiling. Through the bars, an officer from the Prometheus Project is talking to him, although David makes no response. The officer says that the government can make all of his troubles go away, if he joins the Prometheus team. The officer speaks in awed tones about the military benefits of harnessing the Creature's power. When that doesn't get the reaction, the officer connivingly suggests the regenerative properties of the Creature's high metabolic rate should be studied for potential cures to disease. Notes David's recovery from paralysis in The Harder They Fall and specualates that the Creature's cell might have held the cure for Caroline's illness, if David and her doctors had only had the kinds of resources that Prometheus will "take good care of" David. David turns to the wall, signaling that the 'conversation' is over.

Shot of the two thugs getting instructions from their boss on the phone - find out what David knows about Thompson's whereabouts if they can, but in any case they must kill him.

Act VI

McGee goes to see David. Tells David that he has heard Fletcher's tapes and now understands everything. McGee apologizes for man-hunting David all this time, says he no longer believes the Creature killed Elania. David says that whether they try him for Elania's death or not, he will never be free again. Prometheus team already making plans, and McGee knows better than anyone what that means. Even without Prometheus, his face and identity have been broadcast all over the national media, and there is no where he can go to find peace or rest. McGee says David saved his life more than once, including most recently saving him from life imprisonment. Story be damned, the government be damned, McGee will do everything he can to help David.

Cut to shot of money changing hands, The thugs have bribed a police guard to sneak themselves into the police station so they can kill David (and McGee, since he's around). The thugs take down the guards around the cell, starting to attack McGee and David. David hulks out in front of an amazed and intimidated McGee ("Oh my God"), tosses the two thugs around, picks up McGee and runs. The thugs come to and stalk McGee and David through the police station, a la "Terminator," but with less massive firepower.

Act VII

The Creature turns back into David in front of McGee. McGee's response: "Impressive." David finds a shirt somewhere, and he and McGee elude the thugs as best as they can. On the way, in a series of quiet moments while hiding and evading, a heart-to-heart conversation between the two men. These short scenes are inter-cut with brief shots of the thugs fending off the cops and continuing the chase. McGee offers condolences for Caroline's passing. David is very moved, recognizing this reference to Caroline is sincere, in contrast to the Prometheus officer's cynical attempt at emotional manipulation. David says wistfully that, in an odd way, McGee is his closest friend in the world. McGee is the only person who truly understands his situations, because McGee's life has also been dominated by the Creature. David says they've both been lived lonely, shadow lives for the past five years. They've both been running - one chasing the Creature and chasing the cure. Lost time, lost chances and lost love. (Possible flashback of Pat from Proof Positive to reflect McGee's lost chances.)

We see in flashback of Caroline dying in the Creature's arms, and then the Creature crying at the death of Elania Marks. Finally, we see the flashback of the Creature smiling at the infant Danny (Danny), or perhaps holding a nest of baby birds (The Snare). David says that he knows the Creature feels other emotions besides anger, and asks McGee to tell him about the Creature's personality when he isn't raging. McGee describes a child-like being, bewildered, yet curious, innocent, innocent, tender and surprisingly gentle. David smiles at this.

With difficulty, McGee confesses that since the trial he has been tormented by the realization that his relentless and selfish pursuit of David has sabotaged David's efforts to stay in one place long enough to find a cure. David forgives him. McGee promises to persuade the National Register to use the $10,000 reward money for research to cure David's condition (note: money went to lot farther in 1982). When David asks how the readers will feel about that, McGee dryly observes that the public loves happy endings. David is sad and skeptical, tells McGee he fears that he will become a lab rat, or worse, the military will try to force him to experiment on others. Ominously vows he will destroy himself and the Creature rather than let that happen. McGee looks very worried.

Act VIII

Final confrontation. David and McGee flee to the roof of the station house. The thugs are hot on their heels, and David is shot once in the shoulder. The rooftop door is jammed, and David, in a combination of pain and frustration, hulks out trying get it open. The thugs continues to fire at them as they run through the door. The Creature shoves McGee ahead of him onto the roof and shields McGee with his body. The Creature takes one bullet in the leg and one in the back, and staggers onto the roof. His gun empty, one thug rushes McGee. They struggle and are knocked over the ledge. Thug falls to his death. The Creature grabs McGee's arm to keep him from falling. McGee is dangling over the edge. The second thug shoots at the stationary target of the Creature, hitting him in the chest two more times. At this point, the Creature is badly wounded and in a kneeling position, breathing with difficulty. One are is useless and he looks like he's going to pass out and let McGee fall. The thug moves cautiously towards him, preparing to shoot him in the head, when the Creature, by massive exertion, swings McGee around like a club and knocks the thug away. McGee lands on the roof and grabs the gun. The police gains the roof and subdue the remaining thug.

As he lies bleeding to death, the Creature transforms back into David. McGee tells him not to move, help is on the way. McGee starts yelling at the officers to get a medic, but David says, "It's okay. I'm ready. I'm free." David dies.

Final long crane tracking shot upwards and wides as we see McGee starts (manfully) to cry over David's body, while the police arrest the remaining thug. Fade out. Cue "The Lonely Man" piano theme and roll credits.


End file.
